Por que sempre os bad boys?
by 22K
Summary: Lily se vê apaixonada pela pior categoria de garotos existente na face da terra em sua opinião. O que fazer para escapar? Confira ![COMPLETA]


Bad boys. São sempre eles. Mas por que, por que, POR QUE?

Sabe quando o menino bonzinho, atencioso, romântico, fofo, inteligente, carinhoso e etc. cansa, entedia? Não chegue a esse ponto. Foi uma das piores coisas que já me aconteceram. Aí vem aquele tipinho: bonito, cobiçado, espertinho, displicente, irresponsável e o principal: maroto. Eu, querendo mais emoções fortes, uma relação sem muita cobrança caí na lábia _dele_. O pior é que cada dia me sinto mais envolvida e não sei como livrar a mim mesma desse carma. Mas eu **vou **achar uma solução e vai ser hoje! É a decisão do dia.

Bem, antes de narrar meus próximos passos tenho que situá-los na história. Começa há uns dois anos, quando Tiago Potter enfiou naquela cabeça cheia de titica que iria sair comigo. No início era até bom receber um pouco de atenção, apesar de eu nunca ter gostado do seu jeito e não ter o menor interesse em sair com ele. O problema começa quando a praga adquiriu uma espécie de obsessão por mim. Me convidava todos os dias pelo menos umas cinco vezes. Atrapalhava os outros caras quando se aproximavam de mim. A partir daí entramos em guerra. Ele se esforçava o máximo para me assediar e eu para fugir. Cheguei ao extremo de ficar um fim de semana inteiro (com visita a Hogsmeade) trancada no dormitório, fazendo tudo que precisava lá. Depois veio a fase que eu explodia e gritava para os quatro ventos que esperava que ele fosse capturado pelos extraterrestres para ser dissecado vivo. Foi quando ele meio que desistiu, não completamente, claro, mas insistia menos.

Então, minha melhor amiga, Ashlee Becker, começou a sair com o melhor-amigo-quase-irmão dele, Sirius Black. Acho que está claro que houve uma aproximação, certo? Como o _ser _não estava mais tão grudento foi suportável nossa convivência. Andávamos muito juntos, todos. Quando um ia pra algum lugar, o grupo inteiro ia junto. As brincadeirinhas infantis dos garotos ficaram tão manjadas que até me acostumei, e entendi, em parte, a rixa com o "Seboso". Lembro quando tentava convencê-lo a parar com as provocações:

'- Tiago, é totalmente idiota essa sua briguinha com o Snape.

'- Claro que não. Eu brigo com ele porque ele merece. E porque eu sou mau.- falava orgulhoso de transformar a capa preta do coitado em rosa fluorescente.

'- Você diz que o azara porque ele é mau e diz o mesmo de si próprio.

'- Eu sou mau porque sou bom demais e ele é só _mau_- pronunciou a última palavra com nojo.

'- Isso não faz sentido.- falei sarcástica.

'- É que só os inteligentes podem ver.- disse como se revelasse uma fórmula secreta.

'- Vou fingir que não acabou de me chamar de burra.

'- Errado. Você só não tem o mesmo tipo de inteligência que eu.

'- Se eu sou inteligente, mesmo que de outra forma, teria que entender sua lógica.

'- Não é isso.- pensou um pouco e completou.- Você só não entende porque é um anjo. Eu entendo porque eu sou mau.- finalizou com um _daqueles _sorrisos que imploram "come get me".

Nem com a melhor influência, euzinha no caso, deixava de ser convencido (e pior que eu começava a achar isso um charme), embora tenha parado de azarar os pirralhos. Enfeitiçava apenas aqueles que podiam - ou que ele considerava capacitados para - se defender. Mais ou menos nessa época percebi a pequena diferença entre os garotos lindos de Hogwarts e Tiago. Uma barreira que separa a "elite" dos idiotas. O que ele tem e chama atenção das meninas: estilo. Um estilo único, preciso dizer, cuidadosamente construído pelos cabelos bagunçados, óculos redondos, olhos castanhos sempre atentos, forma de andar, falar, voar, sorrir, comer, de dizer que é "mau", fazer nada...a mistura pela qual infelizmente me encantei, ao mesmo tempo que as investidas se tornavam constantes. Deixaram de ser simples convites para passear para serem provocações abertas! Sempre andando abraçado à minha cintura, falando com a boca a centímetros da minha, me tirando a concentração e chamando a atenção.

Até que um belo dia a Ash, fazendo o papel da boa amiga que é, me deixou sozinha com ele praticando Feitiços para andar por aí com Sirius, agora namorado. Treinávamos Desilusão em alguns objetos, um em cada canto da sala. Estava distraidíssima desiludindo uns livros quando ouvi um "_Accio Lily_". Fui parar bem nos braços dele. Nós dois frente a frente, nossos narizes se roçando e seus braços em minha cintura. Rápida e inesperadamente como me "convocou", me beijou sem nem dar tempo pra que eu falasse algo. Foi um beijo longo, quente e bom, muito bom. Milhões de vezes melhor do que eu imaginava. É, odeio admitir mas eu imaginava. Eu me afastei lentamente, pensando no que aconteceria dali pra frente. Tiago, ainda bem perto, olhou nos meus olhos e deu o sorriso "come get me", diante do qual não pude fazer outra coisa a não ser me aproximar, beijando-o novamente.

Ficamos uma hora e pouco, que me pareceu minutos, ali, sem dizer palavra. Então reuni toda sanidade que ainda restava e me soltei dele.

'- Acho que já temos que ir. Está...- ele fez uma cara de "quero mais" e eu tive que respirar fundo e desviar o olhar pra prosseguir.- tarde.

'- Tudo bem.- me puxou pela cintura, eu derreti.- Vamos.

Fomos andando lado a lado até o Salão Comunal, vazio. Chegando lá me deu um beijo na bochecha e subiu para o quarto sorrindo. Fiquei ali, estática, boquiaberta, pasma, surpresa, descrente. Decidi que quanto mais cedo eu dormisse, menos eu teria tempo de pensar nisso. Sonhei que eu o trazia até mim com um feitiço Convocatório, mas depois ele se Desiludia, foi meio estranho.

Enfim, nos dias seguintes estávamos cumprindo um "contrato silencioso". Ou seja, todos sabiam o que acontecera (Sirius e Ash inclusive), mas todos agiam normalmente. Isso foi há três semanas, nas quais nosso caso mudou de _amizade_, para _amizade colorida_, para _"a gente fica às vezes"_ - como Sirius disse pra Ash que Tiago definiu -, sendo que o _às vezes_ era quase todo dia. Não posso dizer que não gosto dessa situação: ele me puxa de repente, me leva a cada dia pra um lugar diferente - onde nunca tinha ido e tenho certeza que os alunos não podem ir -, horários proibidos, quase sendo pegos, ou melhor, descobertos, porque só quatro pessoas sabem que estamos saindo. É algo novo, que eu sempre quis e estou adorando, mas não vai dar em nada, com certeza. Por isso, acho que já está na hora de parar, porque estou ficando louca, criando uma espécie de ... vínculo que não deveria existir. Então é ponto final. E ponto.

O plano é este: eu falo pro Sirius que num estou mais a fim de ficar com o amigo dele, ele vai repassar e Tiago não vai mais investir em mim e partir pra outra. E eu também, espero. Ash está entrando com o namorado. Deu um beijo nele e subiu. Ótimo, ele está vindo sentar comigo.

'- Fala, Lily!

'- Oi Sirius...Olha eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com você.

'- Pode falar.

'- É que...somos amigos, certo?

'- Certo.

'- Então, eu preciso conversar sobre o meu ... hum ... _caso_ com o Tiago.

'- Ah, se seu problema é insegurança, não fica assim, ele tava hoje mesmo me dizendo que...

'- Nada disso.- respirei fundo e falei de uma só vez.- Não quero mais ficar com ele.

'- Você ... O QUÊ?- acho que ele esperava tudo, menos essa afirmação da minha parte.

'- Shhh.

'- Mas por quê? O que ele fez?

'- Nada, eu que não quero mais.

'- Tem alguma razão específica?

'- Não. Eu só queria saber sua opinião.- pedi como estivesse falando com a Ash.

'- Cara, acho que você devia esperar mais uma semana...sei lá, aproveita e pensa melhor, depois vê o que faz.

'- Por quê?- ele falou tão convicto que eu tive que perguntar.

'- Somos amigos, confia em mim, se você "terminar" com ele estará fazendo uma besteira sem tamanho.

'- Obrigada. Vou pensar nisso. Ah! E é essencial que você não diga **nada** pra ele. Acho que não seria legal.- pedi séria.

'- Pode deixar.- ele garantiu, e eu tive CERTEZA que ele contaria tudo na primeira oportunidade.

Perfeito agora é só esperar Tiago ficar sabendo e desistir.

* * *

Conversei com Sirius há seis dias e nada. Quero dizer, as surpresinhas do Tiago continuam. Me levou pra trás da cabana do guarda caças, orla da floresta, canto da estufa dois, Torre Sul, armário de vassouras e até no telhado. Chego a esperar ele vir tapar meus olhos enquanto ando sem rumo pelo castelo, me puxar pra algum lugar novo ... o que definitivamente é desesperante. Estou cada vez mais consciente que aquele moleque, crianção que eu sempre odiei me deixou dependente. De seus beijos, abraços, puxões, sussurros, sorriso, da simples **presença**. Pior ainda é que o esquema "ficamos de noite e fingimos que nada aconteceu de dia" continua. Estou em um beco sem saída. 

Nessas horas, eu faço o que qualquer garota normal faria. Conversar com a melhor amiga.

Entrei no dormitório e ela estava deitada lendo um livro.

'- Aaaash...

'- Sim?- ela virou o rosto em minha direção.

'- Preciso conversar.

Ela jogou o livro pro lado, se sentou e indicou um lugar para eu me acomodar. Quando estávamos frente a frente achei patético estar fazendo aquilo. Eu nunca tive dificuldades para dar um fora _nele_.

'- Não vai falar?

'- Ah, certo. Você sabe que eu e o Tiago saímos às vezes...

'- Às vezes?- perguntou com cara de deboche.- Que eu saiba ele te rapita todos os dias de noite pra...bem, você sabe pra quê.

'- Tá, que seja. O fato é que eu não quero mais isso.

'- Você quer algo mais sério?- ela perguntou, curiosamente, com um sorriso.

'- NÃO! Eu não quero mais nada com ele.

'- Ah, Lily...não pode isso. Terminar com ele assim, sem ele nem ter feito nada.

'- Como você sabe que ele não fez nada?

'- Se tivesse feito você já teria terminado com ele há tempos.

'- Okay, okay. Mas o que me diz sobre eu não querer mais?

'- Acho que quer sim, e algo como um namoro. Só finge não querer mais para se enganar.

Aquilo me atingiu. Eu normalmente não toleraria que me contrariassem, mas era a pura verdade. Ash tinha percebido antes de mim.

'- AH, NÃÃÃO!- escondi meu rosto nas mãos.

'- Calma Lily, não é tão grave assim!

'- Claro que é!- berrei.- Eu sou burra, **burra** e BURRA! Um garoto como ele nunca vai namorar sério.

'- Vai sim!- ela disse e eu até levantei o olhar, vi que ela mordia os lábios agora.- É só achar alguém que valha a pena, que goste dele como ele é, essas coisas que escrevem nos livros...

'- Mas eu não sou esse alguém...

'- Olha...- a aflição dela estava me irritando. Eu é que devia estar aflita.- Não posso dizer porquê, mas não termina ainda. Aproveita pelo menos hoje a noite.

'- E se ele não me "rapitar" hoje?

O olhar de "Você acha mesmo que não?" que recebi me fez calar.

'- Vamos. Hora do almoço.

Saiu me puxando pelo pulso para o Salão Principal, onde nos sentamos com os marotos, que estavam acabando de comer. Ash sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido do namorado que o fez adquirir uma expressão de graça e preocupação juntos. Ele chamou Tiago e os dois foram pros jardins, já que era sábado e não havia aula. Achei estranho, mas o que ia adiantar questionar?

* * *

8:30 da noite. Jantei sozinha há meia hora e agora volto da biblioteca. Fui ver se meus preciosos amigos - que evaporaram depois do almoço - estavam lá, mas nada deles. Tirei o percurso a Torre da Grifinória para pensar. Falando pro Sirius que eu não queria mais nada com o amigo dele, ele o mandaria terminar comigo. Levando em conta que Tiago sempre ouve Sirius, há algo errado nessa história.

Só se...não! Será que o idiota do Black não contou pra ele! Que tipo de amigo não conta uma coisa dessa importância pro outro? Bem, eu também não contei pra Ash do plano, então devo ser igualmente idiota. A idiotice foi a falha do plano. Que ótimo! (N/A: ironia implícita)

Uma pessoa emparelhou comigo e ficou andando ao meu lado. Eu percebi, mas não estava afim de ver quem era (embora tivesse minhas suspeitas).

'- Vai me ignorar?- a voz que eu esperava que fosse falou.

'- Não.- parei de andar e me virei de frente pra ele, que fez o mesmo.

'- E então- sorriso malicioso.- onde quer ir hoje?

'- Não sei...- fiz um pouco de gênero.- O que você sugere?

'- Exatamente o que eu queria ouvir.- me seu um selinho, agarrou minha mão e, como sempre, saiu me puxando.

Pegamos umas vinte passagens secretas e fomos parar nos fundos da propriedade do castelo. Havia um pequeno jardim que estava, misteriosamente, muito bem cuidado, e dois banquinhos de praça. Sentamos em um deles e Tiago olhou para o céu, onde pairava uma linda lua crescente quase cheia, rodeada de estrelas por todos os lados. Era o lugar mais romântico que ele já me levara. De repente cravou o olhar no meu e pegou minha mão.

'- O que achou deste lugar?

'- É lindo. Mas a gente poderia estar aqui?

'- Por que todo dia eu ouço essa pergunta?- rimos um pouco, e ele continuou em tom mais sério.- Você gostou?

'- Adorei.

'- Que bom, essa era a intenção. Eu queria um lugar mais assim pra te fazer uma pergunta muito muito muito importante.- isso foi estranhíssimo, porque normalmente a gente não conversava muito, se é que vocês me entendem.

'- Não estou entendendo.

'- Lily, estou disposto a abandonar meu lado _mau_, em parte, se você aceitar namorar comigo. O que me diz?- fiquei pasma, minhas palavras sairam sem que eu pudesse pensar.

'- Que o seu lado _mau_ é mais produtivo.

'- Isso é um sim?

Sorri largamente e, como não podia deixar de ser, o beijei.

* * *

Oieee... aqui estou mais uma vez. Fic resultado de uma tarde inteira ouvindo "Soldier" das Destiny's Child.

Espero que tenham gostado . Visitem minha outra fic se puderem, se chama "Matamorfóse ambulante" (eu sei que o titulo é horrível, mas quem lê curte)

É isso ae, espero reviews!

bjuxx


End file.
